


Day 4 -Orgasm Denial | Gags | Daddy | Begging

by autisticrick



Series: Kinktober 2020 [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Begging, Daddy Kink, Gags, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Rough Oral Sex, Slut Peter Parker, Spider Gag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:55:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26830273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autisticrick/pseuds/autisticrick
Summary: Peter looks so pretty with all the drool on his face. How could Tony resist his mouth for much longer?
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Kinktober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950277
Kudos: 127





	Day 4 -Orgasm Denial | Gags | Daddy | Begging

**Author's Note:**

> Another short one, but at least I got it out! Also, I noticed every one of these has the "rough oral sex" tag. LOL.

“Ah want oo um, 'addy!” “What was that, Peter?” “ _'ease,_ 'addy _!_ ” Tony smiles at the perfect image before image: Peter, kneeling in the buff, with a spider gag wrenching his mouth open. After 4 hours of this, he knows the boy must be hurting. The drool has reached down to his chest, pooling in his clavicle. “That’s better.” He holds Peter’s slimy chin with a surprising gentleness. The spider gag was certainly an inspired choice on Tony’s part, but he never realized how messy it would get. He doesn’t particularly mind soaking his $7,000 dress shirt with saliva, of course. Peter’s had the gag on for 3 hours, and Tony’s honestly surprised he hasn’t complained about any pain. Well, other than his erection. “ 'an ah um, 'ow?” Peter asks sweetly, hands folded neatly in his lap. Tony thumbs against his cheek, still smiling. He glances down to see the boy’s cock leaking pre-come. Peter probably thinks he’s messy and disgusting; Tony thinks his face the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen.

"Mm, I dunno," Tony teases. He can see Peter reflexively dig his nails in his thighs, as he lets out something resembling a whine. "It's only half past noon and I still have meetings to attend.

"Not quite ready to use your mouth, baby boy," Tony adds in a softer voice. Peter lets out another noise of disappointment as the older man pets his hair.

It's true that Tony is only half hard; but he knows Peter's mouth would change that right away. He also knows he wouldn't get anymore work done today.

"Pepper's been breathing down my neck about putting off work," Tony sighs, shifting to a more serious tone. He smiles fondly down at Peter. "I've been spoiling you with attention." If Tony’s being honest with himself, he’s the lucky one here. He doesn’t probably deserve someone as sweet and obedient as Peter. The kid plunged headfirst into the sexual deep end of this relationship, and managed to take everything Tony’s thrown at him.

Peter closes his eyes, rubbing his face into Tony’s touch. “Ish 'eally 'ice.” Tony feels his heart swell and cock twitch.

 _Fuck it_ , the shareholders can wait another week.

“Pep, I’m ducking out early today,” Tony says quickly, tapping his headset again before Pepper can object. Peter’s whole face lights up, squealing happily as he sits up straighter. “I can’t say no to my baby boy.” He reaches down to carefully remove the metal gag from his mouth, and tosses it onto a nearby workbench.

Peter takes a moment to feel his jaw, stretching out the sore muscles as best he can. But Tony is impatient, pushing his bulge up against the boy’s face right away. Peter doesn’t even flinch as he mouths at the expensive fabric.

“Now open that mouth back up, baby.” Tony digs his fingers into Peter’s curls and undoes his pants.

“Yes, Daddy.” Peter eagerly takes Tony’s cock in his mouth, ignoring the lingering ache in his jaw. His eyes flutter shut as he sucks through the pain.

“Fuck, baby,” Tony groans and tightens his grip in Peter’s hair. “I’m already close, _shit_.”

Peter wastes no time taking him down to the root, gagging viciously. He’s positively _drenched_ in saliva.

It only takes a couple more minutes of ferocious deep throating before Tony’s coming down Peter’s throat. He immediately pulls the boy up to hold him in a tight embrace. “You and your mouth are absolutely amazing, you know that?” Tony kisses all over Peter’s messy face. Peters hums happily. “How are you doing?”

“The gag wasn’t as bad as I thought,” Peter muses as Tony sucks a mark into his neck. I could have gone another 3 or 4 hours.” His playful nip turns into an angry bite. “Hey, _ow_!”

“I skipped 3 shareholder meetings for you, Pete!” Tony groans into his neck.

“Well _I_ didn’t tell you to do that!”

Tony sighs wearily. Peter could ask for the world, and he’d give to him in a heartbeat.


End file.
